


Попутчики

by Dva_Stula



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_Stula/pseuds/Dva_Stula
Summary: По какой-то невероятной случайности Джесси Пинкман и Уолтер Уайт сели на соседние места в одном вагоне, и с тех пор ни один, ни другой не имеют никакой возможности слезть, потому что поезд идет без остановок до конечной станции.





	

С Джесси уже случалось подобное.  
Тогда ему было шестнадцать, и он впервые покинул Нью-Мексико, чтобы отправится на каникулы к бабушке в Оклахому. Мать без особого сопротивления разрешила Джесси отправиться одному — и он был несказанно рад этому, потому что в то время принимал зарождающееся родительское равнодушие за чистопробное доверие.  
Ему предстояло пересечь практически два штата на автобусе, и в попутчики Джесси (к его вящему восторгу) досталась юная девица с внушительным декольте и аккуратным кукольным лицом. Большую часть пути Джесси насильно заставлял себя смотреть в окно — грудь соседки, усыпанная прозрачными веснушками, и ее голые округлые коленки притягивали буквально магнитом. В какой-то момент девица заснула, тем самым позволяя Джесси впиться в нее взглядом и изучить с ног до головы. На вид ей было лет двадцать, и Джесси, насмотревшись, решил, что в его рассказе о путешествии, который обязательно спросят с него одноклассники после каникул, девица непременно станет его случайной любовницей.  
В общем, она была достаточно хороша для того, чтобы (пускай только в воображении Джесси и в рассказе) выступить в качестве той женщины, с которой он потеряет девственность.  
За окном бежала бесконечная рыжая пустыня, вдали виднелись продолговатые гигантские ангары, а Джесси, ярко почувствовав душевное родство со всеми великими путешественниками мира, в красках представлял себе несостоявшийся первый секс, но был вырван из фантазий еще до того, как успел снять со своей спутницы воображаемую блузку.  
Кто-то тихо похлопал его по плечу. Даже не похлопал — поцарапал кожу сквозь футболку длинными нарощенными ногтями.  
— Ты куда едешь? — спросила девица, которая за это время успела проснуться.  
Джесси аж вспотел. Ему подумалось, что она угадала его мысли и теперь специально хочет поставить в неловкое положение. Да чего уж там — он чувствовал себя так, будто девица поймала его в самый разгар прелюдии с ней же самой.  
— К бабушке, — не задумываясь, брякнул Джесси, и тут же понял, что просто невозможно было придумать что-то более детское и несостоятельное.  
Впрочем, девица не нашла в этом ничего предосудительного, и уже через час жарко обдавала лицо Джесси ментоловым дыханием, а вечером и вовсе заснула на его плече. Воображаемый первый секс Джесси грозил стать вполне себе реальным, и эта мысль приводила его в состояние, в равной степени близкое к панике и блаженству, от которого ныло внизу живота. Большую часть ночи Джесси проерзал в кресле, то и дело аккуратно посматривая на спящую спутницу.  
Ранним утром их высадили на окраине Нормана. Девица уже не скрывала своих намерений и откровенно висела у Джесси на шее, прижимаясь к нему сзади, пока тот звонил бабушке из полуживого автомата, чтобы сообщить о задержке автобуса. У него не было лишних денег на телефонный звонок, и Джесси прекрасно знал, что поступок аукнется в будущем, когда мать прознает о том, что он прошлялся где-то лишние двенадцать часов, но в ту секунду куда больший вес имела пышная грудь неизвестной спутницы, прижатая к спине Джесси.  
Когда к тебе жмется девушка с такой грудью, весь мир может подождать, думал Джесси, слушая бабушкины скрипящие согласные и пытаясь сохранять спокойствие, пока новоиспеченная подруга засовывала в его свободное ухо кончик верткого языка.  
Надо сказать, то вообще был день открытий для Джесси — в тот день с ним многое случилось в первый раз.  
Девица с легкостью проигнорировала и тот факт, что Джесси лишь приблизительно представлял себе конструкцию застежки женского лифчика, и то, что гондонов у него с собой не было. Она с таким энтузиазмом стала вытаскивать его из одежды, что Пинкман еле удержался от того, чтобы опозориться окончательно и кончить прямо в штаны.  
Первый секс Джесси оказался не очень. Все случилось как-то слишком быстро и обыкновенно — это было не похоже ни на порно, где актеры закатывали глаза от накатившего наслаждения, ни на рассказы друзей, ни на фантазии.  
Ничего особенного, размышлял Джесси, когда его дама, соскочив с него, зачем-то бросилась к окну.  
Как будто тебе дрочит чья-то пизда, только и всего, размышлял он.  
— Милый, ты чай будешь? — спросила девица, оторвавшись от окна.  
— Да не, мне пора идти по своим делам, — сказал Джесси, довольный тем, какой хороший эвфемизм придумал для «меня ждет бабушка». Он посмотрел на свою новую подругу, и вдруг заметил бесформенное пигментное пятно у нее на ребрах справа, будто всосавшийся в кожу кофейный след. И внезапно эта природная метка вместе со всей ситуацией в целом отчего-то вызвала у Пинкмана отвращение.  
— Нет-нет, без чая я тебя не отпущу, — ответила девица, и Джесси хотел было начать спорить, потому уже представил себе, какой его ждет скандал, однако не вышло. Ведь то был как раз тот день, когда Джесси предстояло понять, что неприятности он всегда будет получать в двойном размере.  
Не успел Пинкман заставить себя подняться с кровати, как в прихожей раздался скрип и топот, и в дверях спальни вырос дредастый черный парень. Он быстро оглядел комнату, точно охотничья собака в попытке взять след, задержав взгляд на раздетой девице, замершей у подоконника, и Джесси, которого почти не было видно за ворохом одеял.  
У негра была отвисшая нижняя губа. Сухая черная кожа резко сменялась розовой и блестящей.  
— Это еще кто? — спросил он тоном, не предвещающим ничего хорошего, и Джесси с трудом подавил в себе желание завернуться в одеяла с головой, чтобы вылезти оттуда через пару дней. — Это что еще за мелкий уебок, Рут?  
Негр кривил перекошенный крупный рот, и это делало его похожим на дегенерата с запущенными логопедическими проблемами.  
Рут, ничуть не стесняясь собственной наготы, сложила губы в аккуратную «О», беря старт, и тут же речитативом запричитала:  
— Я думала, что все кончено. Ты сам так сказал, в конце концов… А это… Это никто! Это мой племянник!  
— Племянник? — переспросил негр. — То есть ты ебешь своего племянника? Я все правильно понимаю?  
— Нет, — невозмутимо ответила Рут. — Он зашел на чашку чая.  
Негр ничего не ответил — казалось, он переваривал полученную информацию, а потом вдруг бросился к кровати и, схватив Джесси за лодыжку, вытащил его из-под одеяла, так, что тот стукнулся затылком об пол. От страха и неожиданности обыкновенно болтливый Джесси забыл все слова, а только представил себе, как его зубы, словно бусины лопнувшего ожерелья, разлетаются по полу комнаты, встретившись с кулакам этого чокнутого негра.  
— Понравилось? — ревел негр, тряся Пинкмана. — Понравилось ебать чужих девок, ты, мелкий обсосок? — он наклонился так низко, что, казалось, еще немного, и длинная губа коснется кончика носа Джесси.  
Пинкман уже собирался сказать, что вообще-то было так себе, но тут негр со всей силы приложил его лицом о спинку кровати, и Джесси на минуту показалось, что он потерял зрение. Все вокруг было белым от боли, а сквозь стук собственной крови доносились только вопли Рут.  
— Прекрати, Зак, прекрати! — визжала она сиреной. — Ты же убьешь мальчика! Ты убьешь его! А я не буду ждать тебя еще столько же лет из тюрьмы, мудака ты кусок!  
Видимо, эти слова несколько привели нервного Зака в чувства. Он отпустил Джесси и принялся орать на свою Рут.  
Они ругались с пьяным упоением, точно удовлетворяли глубокий внутренний голод.  
— Я не виновата, — открещивалась Рут. — Я привела его, потому что ему негде было ночевать, а он ко мне полез! Но это не повод забивать его насмерть!  
Ну ты и сука, думал Джесси, прижимая одеяло к лицу. Оно тут же стало красным и мокрым, и у Пинкмана даже промелькнула мысль, что он сейчас откинется из-за кровопотери, и этим все кончится. Левая щека задубела и уже увеличилась в размерах — горячая и натянутая, будто мембрана барабана. Пинкман ощупал лицо. Оно казалось бесформенным и чужим.  
— Эй, — слабо позвал Джесси. — Кто-нибудь… Вызовите мне скорую...  
Рут с готовностью бросилась к нему, продолжая в полголоса ругать Зака, и, взяв голову Джесси в мягкие ладони, заглянула ему в глаза.  
— Все с тобой в порядке, — сказала она. — От такого никто еще не умирал. Приложишь дома льда и все. А теперь тебе точно пора, милый.  
Зак мрачно следил из угла, как Рут натягивает на полуживого Джесси футболку, пачкая ее кровью, сует ему в руки рюкзак, а потом, обняв за талию, энергично тащит к двери.  
Джесси еще долго сидел на тротуаре в неизвестном районе предрассветного Нормана, прижимая рюкзак к груди и ежась от холода. У него был свитер, но сама только мысль о боли, которую Джесси придется испытать, когда он будет надевать свитер через голову, вызывала панику — лучше уж мерзнуть. Утром Пинкман, полуслепой, с заплывшей и синюшной физиономией, отыскал автобус и кое-как добрался до бабушки.  
Конечно, в разбитом лице были и свои плюсы — мистер и миссис Пинкман, увидев внука в таком состоянии, пришли в легкий ужас, и весь скандал из-за задержки сошел на нет. Мать тогда, кажется, в последний раз искренне переживала за Джесси. Она приехала на следующий же день на машине и еще неделю делала ему какао на завтрак.  
Сам же Джесси, когда вспоминал всю эту историю, думал о том, что был обречен с самого начала — уже в тот момент, когда занял своей место в автобусе рядом с Рут. Он видел в этом своеобразный маршрут — от коленок Рут, неловко сведенных вместе из-за небольшого расстояния между сидениями, до кулака Зака, летящего Джесси прямо в лицо.  
Рут была попутчицей и никем больше, однако умудрилась сыграть в жизни Джесси такую важную роль, одарив его первым сексом и первым серьезным избиением в качестве бонуса.  
Это же происходило и сейчас. Каждый раз, глядя на мистера Уайта с его занудством, неожиданной жестокостью, амбициями и всем остальным, мистера Уайта, с которым у Джесси не было ничего общего, мистера Уайта, которого Джесси не мог назвать другом, но и партнером тоже не мог, Пинкман думал о том, что они именно что попутчики.  
По какой-то невероятной случайности Джесси Пинкман и Уолтер Уайт сели на соседние места в одном вагоне, и с тех пор ни один, ни другой не имеют никакой возможности слезть, потому что поезд идет без остановок до конечной станции.  
Хоты, если подумать, сейчас они оба больше напоминали пассажиров самолета с неисправной турбиной, который, стремительно рассекая облака, камнем несется вниз.

В восемнадцать лет Джесси впервые заметил странную закономерность.  
Его мать не брала трубку, когда он звонил ей на мобильный, но стоило набрать ее номер, например, с телефона Пита, она мигом отзывалась.  
— Прости, — отвечала мать, и в ее голосе слышалась сконфуженность, точно миссис Пинкман только что была поймана за чем-то не совсем пристойным и немного постыдным. — Я из-за пылесоса не слышу телефона.  
— Я не приду сегодня ночевать, окей? — говорил Джесси.  
— Конечно, — с ощутимым облегчением соглашалась мать. — Звони, если что-то случится.  
В один из таких вечеров Джесси забрали в полицию за мелкое хулиганство. Они с Питом на спор воровали какие-то мелочи в местном продуктовом — ради процесса, а не результата. Сначала было довольно весело, а потом выяснилось, что жирный снулый кассир удивительно быстро бегает для человека его возраста и веса, так что Джесси в результате коротал эту ночь в отделении.  
Выкупали его родители Барсука. Мать в очередной раз не взяла трубку.  
Вскоре Джесси понял, что ему вовсе не обязательно предупреждать родителей о своем жизненном распорядке — он мог пропасть на неделю, а потом прийти утром как ни в чем ни бывало. Никто не задавал вопросов и не интересовался им, и на тот момент Джесси все еще это устраивало.  
Ни мать, ни отец не высказали удивления или возмущения, когда Джесси сообщил им, что не собирается идти в колледж.  
— Поступай, как знаешь, это же твоя жизнь, — поджала губы мать.  
Казалось, она воспринимала Джесси как жильца или постояльца, стараясь как можно меньше с ним соприкасаться, что физически, что эмоционально, точно увидела его несостоятельность и беспутность еще тогда, когда ему было пять.

Еще одна важная встреча в жизни Джесси случилась с ним в возрасте двадцати лет, ранней весной две тысячи четвертого года спустя примерно неделю после снежного шторма. Было недостаточно тепло, чтобы город успел высохнуть за столь короткий срок, талый снег разлился по улицам бессчетными ручьями, и Джесси почему-то отчетливо помнил, как в тот день пришел к кому-то домой и большую часть вечера провел в ванной, просушивая феном мокрые носки и кеды.  
Джесси уже был обкурен, и его страшно бесило, что носки никак не высыхают, хотя он стоит над ними, скрючившись, вроде как целый час, если не три. Ему хотелось уже обуться и спуститься вниз к остальным, чтобы украдкой вытащить из чьих-нибудь слабых пальцев косяк, накуриться в ноль и скорее лечь спать после бесконечного рабочего дня.  
В итоге Джесси плюнул на носки и, оставив их на батарее, направился в гостиную. Большая часть народа втыкала в телевизор и, видимо, была более чем полностью поглощена передачей про каких-то насекомых.  
Тощий парень с зубами черными, словно маленькие угольки, единственный отреагировал на появление Джесси. В ладони у него уютно лежала стеклянная трубочка, в прозрачной чашечке дымилось что-то, напоминающее жженый сахар.  
— Привет, — сказал парень и сонно улыбнулся. Он немного косил, так что при всем желании не мог встретиться с Джесси взглядом. — Будешь? У меня сегодня просто прекрасное настроение, так что первая порция бесплатно.  
— Клопы, — очень серьезно произнес мужчина с экрана, лучась приятным голубоватым светом, освещавшим мягкие лица собравшихся перед телевизором, — принадлежат к отряду полужесткокрылых.  
Джесси попытался взять у парня трубочку — тот стиснул ее в горячих потных руках и долго не отпускал, будто забыл, как разжимать пальцы.  
— А что это? — поинтересовался Джесси, разглядывая подкопчённое стекло, покрытое коричневыми разводами.  
— Злоебучий мет, — просвистел парень и полез в карман куртки. — Держи.  
Он протянул Джесси подпаленный кусочек полиэтилена, в который был завернут белый кристаллический сгусток.  
— Погрей чутка, до пузырей, например, а потом затягивайся.  
— Колюще-сосущий ротовой аппарат клопов помогает им… — кокетливо сказал ведущий программы, не сводя с Джесси глаз, так что тому стало немного неуютно. Он закусил стеклянный загубник, с трудом координируя движения, расковырял ногтями пластиковую пленку и кинул белый комок в чашечку.  
— У некоторых клопов популярно травматическое осеменение…  
Из трубки пошел тонкий дымок, Джесси вдохнул, чувствуя, как горчит во рту. Накаленное колесико зажигалки обожгло большой палец, и Джесси разомкнул пальцы. Зажигалка выпала из его руки.  
— Самец прокалывает брюшко самки в связи с тем, что у нее нет естественного полового отверстия, — поделился ведущий с аудиторией скучным голосом.  
— Охуеть, — обратился Джесси к барыге. — Господи-боже, ты слышал, что он сказал? Про клоповий секс?  
Барыга, видимо, был не только под метамфетамином, и потому имел сходство не с человеком, даже не с животным, а с каким-нибудь мешком сена. Он находился вне всякого измерения и вообще не реагировал на внешние раздражители. Он явно пытался смотреть телевизор, но не мог зацепиться скользящим взглядом за экран, то и дело опуская безвольный взгляд на спину впереди сидящего человека.  
— Охуеть! — повторил Джесси, ощущая, как вздуваются вены на висках и шее, как несется по ним заряженная живая кровь. — Вот это они дают!  
Кровь стучала во всем теле, в кончиках пальцев, в тонкой коже век. В уютных складках губ телеведущего ютился лазурный свет, лицо же в целом напоминало прожектор.  
Джесси толкнул барыгу локтем — он не мог сдержать восторг, вызванный новостью о необычной сексуальной практике, популярной в клоповьих кругах, но барыга только покосился всем корпусом, зависнув под углом. Его глаза были белыми и пустыми.  
Пинкман схватился за ближайшую этажерку — на голову спикировала расписная тарелочка и распалась на острые черепки. Энергии было столько, что сдержать ее было невозможно. Казалось, просиди он на полу еще пару минут — и его разорвет на куски, как ту тарелочку.  
Комната, объятая синим сиянием экрана и пронизанная клубами дыма, отдаленно напоминающими бестелесных воздушных медуз, парила внутри ночи, и Джесси выскочил на улицу в полной уверенности, что сейчас самое время добежать до дома и помириться с матерью. Он знал нужные слова — нужно сказать, что он поступит в колледж. Да вот сию секунду пойдет и поступит, в таком состоянии можно сдать любой экзамен на раз-два, боже, почему он не наткнулся на эти белые кристаллы раньше? Тогда все было бы по-другому.  
Нет. Нет, думал Джесси, наворачивая круги по залитому водой двору. Нужно собраться и уехать. Добежать до дома, помириться с мамой, собрать чемодан и уехать в Нью-Йорк, например. Ему двадцать лет, а он все еще не уезжал дальше Нортона! А ведь там, на другом конце Америки, есть какая-то другая жизнь, сплошь успех и принятие. Можно быть кем-угодно, и даже удивительно, почему Джесси все еще в Альбукерке.  
Все это он нашептывал себе под нос за неимением стороннего собеседника. Потом Джесси выскочил на улицу и побрел сквозь воду — как был, босой. Ночь была пустой и промозглой, ни единой собаки на перпендикулярах перекрестков, только махровый желтый свет одноэтажных домов и зеленый крест аптеки где-то внизу. Пинкман сделал пару кругов по кварталу и вернулся обратно.  
Носки и кеды все еще были мокрыми. Джесси посмотрел на свои босые красные ступни.  
Передача про клопов сменилась документальным фильмом про что-то космическое, торчки все еще сидели перед экраном — бессмысленные и бесформенные, как сама вселенная. Перед ними звезды крутились в слепящем волчке, тек млечный путь, а они хлопали глазами, и это было единственным признаком присутствия в них хоть какой-то жизни.  
Утром было тяжелым, хотя кайф стоил наркотического похмелья.

Ни в те времена, ни после Джесси не считал себя наркоманом. Он не злоупотреблял, что называется, и был профессионалом, а им не положено торчать круглые сутки. Так у самых лучших тату мастеров нет ни единой татуировки.  
Барыгу звали Пеппер и именно благодаря ему Джесси определился с будущей профессией. Пеппер мало разговаривал — большую часть жизни он провел под сканком и индикой, так что не привык напрягать те частицы сознания, что у него остались, просто так и без всякой цели. Если он говорил, то по делу.  
— Это очень прибыльное дело, — сказал Пеппер Джесси. — Чувак, окей, я согласен, бизнес рисковый, но выручка знатная. Ты, как я вижу, толковый парень, так что я готов взять тебя в дело.  
— А если поймают?  
— Не поймают. Ловят только психопатов и идиотов.  
А Джесси (во всяком случае тогда, до встречи с Хайзенбергом) не считал себя ни тем, ни другим.  
И он начал толкать. Получалось у него неплохо — найти общий язык с наркоманами Альбукерке оказалось не слишком сложно. При несколько отталкивающей внешности и нелюбезных манерах, они все становились весьма приятными и сговорчивыми людьми, когда дело касалось наркотиков. Травкой Джесси торговал еще в школе, так что знал, как это все работает. Разница была лишь в аудитории; вместо восторженных пугливых лиц и тихих разговоров в кабинках школьных туалетов — сухие рты и трескучие с прищелкиванием голоса людей, которые и не помнят, когда последний раз стремились хоть к чему-то, окромя очередной дозы. Они просто жили таким образом — от дозы до дозы. Джесси не судил их. Он и себя-то считал не особо хорошим человеком.  
Потом Пеппер свел его с парнем, который умел варить. Это отдаленно напоминало игру в сломанный телефон. Если самый первый варщик, например, умел добиваться восьмидесяти процентов, то человек Пеппера — шестидесяти пяти. Знания передавались от повара к повару, обрастая абсурдными мифами и байками, так что мужик, учивший Джесси, на полном серьезе утверждал, что знает способ переоборудования пылесоса в превосходный аппарат для варки. Однако, Джесси выбрал классический метод, и уже через полтора месяца мог сварить нечто, близкое к семидесяти процентам. Пеппер заявил, что гордится им, а потом пропал — исчез, испарился в клубах дыма от тлеющих листьев индики, сквозь которые он пророс, и с тех пор Джесси его никогда и не видел.  
Дела шли неплохо — сначала удачу знаменовала отдельная квартира, которую Джесси снимал в одном из довольно приличных районов (ему казалось, что это менее очевидно, а потому безопасно), потом машина, на которую девки клевали с таким невероятным энтузиазмом, что Джесси даже несколько завидовал ей, чувствуя себя чем-то вроде неизбежного дополнения к классной тачке. А потом заболела сестра матери.  
Мать не скрывала страха и жалости, в которых, безусловно, превалировало первое. Она ездила к сестре раз в неделю, всегда возвращаясь вспотевшей и нервной. Наверное, в ее глазах умирающая сестра была неизбывным напоминанием, что когда-нибудь она сама будет не в состоянии контролировать своей тело, когда-нибудь и ее гаснущий мозг станет затупляться в отсутствие необходимых лекарств или химиотерапии.  
Джесси было двадцать три, когда он переехал к тете. Он поступил так, потому что знал — никто другой этого не сделает. Джесси тоже жалел ее и боялся — боялся ее припадков бреда, помутнения рассудка, красных пятен, возникавших на ее коже после каждого больничного сеанса. Но оставался с ней до самого конца.  
Прокрадываясь сквозь утонувший в темноте коридор, Джесси слушал бормотание тети — она давно перестала спать, точно ей было жаль на это времени, почти истощившегося. Она придумывала отговорки, рассказывала какую-то чушь про грызунов, что копошатся в фундаменте и мешают заснуть, а в один из вечеров Джесси вызвал ей скорую, и потом все перебегал из кухню в гостиную, не зная, как скоротать время. Он открыл бутылку пива, но не смог ее выпить.  
Джесси ехал в белой машине, сидя на откидном стульчике, слушая, как над головой гудит сирена, смотрел, как на фасадах домов за дырчатыми окнами скачут синие и красные огни. Поглядывая на тетю, он никак не мог определить, жива ли она или уже нет. Тетя умерла той же ночью в больничной кровати, и Джесси остался в доме совсем один.

Где-то между этими основными вехами жизни Пинкмана затесался первый урок химии. Первую пару недель в том учебном году Джесси провалялся в кровати с температурой, умудрившись заболеть в летнем Альбукерке, пропеченном до жара, идущим ночью от земли. Так что курс химии начался без него.  
Дойдя до школы, Джесси сел на предпоследнюю парту и тут же стал обсуждать с Барсуком очередную свежую часть «Теккена», как вдруг его самым подлым образом спросили что-то про валентности. Пинкман весьма смутно представлял себе, что это, и тогда учитель химии, который на первый взгляд показался Джесси вполне вменяемым мужиком, отпустил какую-то унизительную и презабавную реплику, так что даже Барсук, ни разу до того не давший повода усомниться в своей преданности, не выдержал и прыснул, забрызгав слюной их общий учебник.  
— Как ваша фамилия, молодой человек?  
— Пинкман, — прошептал Джесси, изо все сил стараясь не пустить слезу от обиды.  
— Как-как? Я не расслышал.  
— Пинкман.  
Мистеру Уайту даже не нужно было произносить «идиот» или «лентяй» — он говорил «Пинкман» с такой интонацией, словно это было весьма популярным в английском языке ругательством.  
Надо ли говорить, что Джесси уже через пару занятий воспылал к мистеру Уайту довольно определенными чувствами. Он бесился, пытался прогуливать занятия и хамить в ответ, но химик был непробиваем. Джесси готов был спорить, что мистер Уайт просто отыгрывается на своих несчастных учениках, самоутверждаясь за их счет, потому что сам он — никому не нужный и одинокий задрот. И пусть у него была весьма привлекательная блондинка-жена (Джесси пару раз видел их вместе после занятий и в выходные), но и она, судя по всему, жила с мистером Уайтом под одной крышей не по доброй воле. А еще она явно не давала ему.  
— Нашелся, блядь, Гитлер комнатный, — говорил Джесси Питу, когда они курили за углом школы.  
Мистер Уайт шел по противоположной стороне улицы, погрузившись в себя, и Джесси искренне желал, чтобы он сейчас споткнулся и впечатался носом в асфальт.  
Потом школа закончилась, а с ней иссякла и неприязнь — эмоция схлынула и затерялась среди более важных, в памяти остался лишь ряд эпизодов. От кого-то Джесси узнал, что мистер Уайт работает на автомойке, и даже хотел позлорадствовать, но у него не вышло. Этот человек ушел в прошлое, заняв в воспоминаниях Джесси место между учителем биологии и дамой-завхозом.  
Как выяснилось, мистер Уайт ушел вовсе не в прошлое, а в будущее, чтобы притаиться там на время, а после накинуться на Джесси в самый неожиданный момент.

Я рад, что ты не сжег мой дом, — начал мистер Уайт.  
Я все объясню, — сказал он.  
Ты был неуправляем. Что еще я мог сделать? — сказал он.  
Джесси сощурился и посмотрел в чистое небо. Полчаса назад, сидя в машине, припаркованной в пятидесяти ярдах от места встречи, он внимательно слушал инструкции Шрейдера, сводившиеся к повторенному на разные лады: «Добейся от него признания».  
Но без этой твоей изящности уровня топора. Тише едешь — дальше будешь. Не кричи на него, не устраивай сцен, а главное — не спугни его.  
Я понял, — ответил Джесси. — Не тупой.  
Он зачем-то хотел добавить, что даже играл в школьном театре, но решил, что роль олигофренической чайной чашки в адаптации «Красавицы и Чудовища» не придаст ему веса в данном вопросе. Мать, помнится, на спектакль так и не пришла.  
Теперь, сидя на скамейке бок о бок с мистером Уайтом, Джесси с треском проваливал возложенную на него миссию. Мистер Уайт что-то говорил, предсказуемо перейдя с оправданий к обвинению самого Джесси. Оба смотрели в пространство перед собой.  
Долгожданный триумф так и не пришел. Даже волнение перед выпускными экзаменами трепало нервы Джесси больше, чем этот условный переход Рубикона. Пинкман изучал рекламу сети ресторанов быстрого питания на стенде в противоположном конце площади и думал, что, скончайся мистер Уайт на этом самом месте от своего сраного рака, время не обернется вспять.  
Если бы ты не помог мне, Гус убил бы меня. А потом и тебя. Очень скоро — как только нашел бы химика получше. Сколько это заняло бы у него времени? Месяц или два? И что, ты думаешь, он сделал бы с тобой? Отправил в оплачиваемый отдых во Флориду за заслуги.  
Надо же, а еще две недели назад я был лучшим поваром на пару ближайших штатов, вы что, уже забыли?  
Мне нужно, чтобы ты уехал. Тебе самому нужно уехать. Хэнк рано или поздно выйдет на тебя…  
Он говорил и говорил, со свойственной ему убедительностью выдавая собственную трусость за беспокойство — какую-то чушь про новую жизнь для Джесси за границами штата или даже страны, про то, что Сол поможет ему переправить деньги и объяснит, как без особого риска пустить их в оборот. А потом вдруг сказал, что плохо спит и сегодня вообще не явился домой ночевать, бездумно нарезая круги по пустыне.  
Как жена? — спросил Джесси, вспомнив остекленевший взгляд Скайлер Уайт.  
Что?  
Жена как, говорю.  
Какое отношение она имеет к делу?  
Никакого. Просто интересуюсь.  
Мистер Уайт вдруг растерялся в ответ на его равнодушие. Быть может, ему в самом деле было жаль.  
Я бы предложил тебе пообедать, — сказал он. Еще вчера Джесси ударил бы его за эти слова. — Но у нас нет на это времени. Иди к Солу. Прямо сейчас. И не трать деньги на всякие глупости. Ты еще можешь начать сначала. А я уже нет.  
Это стало бы последним, что сказал мистер Уайт Джесси Пинкману, если бы все прошло, как нужно. Джесси не оборачивался. Прослушка под тканью рубашки не весила ничего.  
Шрейдер в салоне машины суетился как обдолбанный. Когда Джесси вернулся, Гомез уже уехал за ордером. На заднем сидении лежали обертки от какой-то еды.  
Можно я поеду домой? — спросил Джесси. — Видеть уже вашу семейку не могу.  
Проспись, — посоветовал Шрейдер, уткнувшись в экран мобильного.  
Потом он поднес его к уху и сказал в трубку:  
У нас есть свидетели и доказательства. Все кончено, Уолт.


End file.
